Rude Words
by NeverWould'veGuessed
Summary: Steve and Tony are incorrigible. They fight constantly, locking horns more than ever before. Old fashioned Mr. Rogers doesn't like little Stark's foul mouth one bit... Can Tony change that? A couple of- hopefully- good chapters on bad words :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Disclaimer: Don't own characters

Hello readers, this is a super short story I will be writing, rated M for later chapters and horrible language, some of which I do cringe to write... So far there is no _real _plot line because it's only going to be a little story, but if you want one, let me know :) My aim for the story was to take the word I hated the most in the English vocabulary and base the fic around it. For some odd reason the word I hate the most is 'meal', though the story for that one was boring, so I'm going for the second worst, 'cunt'. I actually really hate it, it's just a gross word. Good luck and enjoy :D

Tony Stark was in a stance which could not be more rigid, angling a red-hot expression of burning hatred straight into the equally fixed and furious eyes of Steve Rogers. The genius was the first to bark a wolfish remark. "Isn't it time for your daily pill, Gramps?"

A snicker haunted the poison on Tony's lips as Steve's reply was hardly smooth and took a moment to be voiced, "Isn't it time for you to grow up, child?"

The tension between the two was as thick as over-whipped cream, verging on butter. Tony let an amused cackle part his lips as he laughed with perhaps, a little too much enthusiasm. "Child? Is that the best you can do? What about 'motherfucker'? Can you say that, old timer?"

Steve's eyes narrowed as he shifted uncomfortably at Tony's words. "Or maybe try 'cunt', that one is popular these days-."

"Don't say that word." Steve spoke abruptly.

Tony's lips quirked in slight amusement, "Why not, Capricorn?"

"It's disgusting and unnecessary. Don't say it. This discussion is over."

Tony paused a few moments and shrugged as if to agree. Relieved, Steve turned to continue on his way. It was becoming much too often lately that he would find himself caught up in a fight with his genius nemesis.

"Oh, and Cap?" Tony suddenly called, spinning Steve on his heel to face him, "Cunt, cunt, cunt, cunt, cunt, cunt, cunt cunt, cunt-"

The blonde hero growled in frustration and clapped a hand over the playboy's incorrigibly filthy mouth before roaring at his devilish face, "Why do you have to make my life a living hell?"

At having an occupied mouth, Tony was unable to slide in a sly comment, leaving Steve's words hanging in the air awkwardly. Something wet and warm made contact with the super soldier's palm and he pulled it back quickly in shocked disgust. "You just _licked _me!"

A childish laugh escaped Tony's lips as he looked up at the taller man with the most mischievous eyes Steve had ever seen. "It's what you're supposed to do."

"Do to what?" Steve demanded, incredulously wiping a saliva slicked hand on his blue Captain America pants.

"A cunt." Tony whispered, coming closer to Steve's face. An odd feeling began to unravel in Steve's stomach as he quickly attempted to discarded the sensation. Tony seemed to notice the change in the blue-eyed man and raised his finger tips to ghost over the side of his tall and built frame, slowly dragging his hands down. Steve was frozen, his eyes wide and startled. "Maybe… I could show you… what I mean."

The man of iron darted his tongue out from behind pink lips in a very erotic manner. Tony's voice was so deep and husky and his eyes remained in exclusive contact with the other man's, and his hand was getting lower, and lower, and-

"Haha, sorry Capsicle, that went too far." Steve snapped back into reality in that instant not realising how deeply he had sunk until the breath he didn't know he was holding escaped him, leaving his lungs slightly winded. "Though if I didn't know any better I'd say you enjoyed it, haha."

Tony laughed once again before flicking out his tongue once more, this time in a more mocking fashion as he breezed past the blonde, smacking his arse with a sharp '_thwack'_ on his way. Steve was left in an empty S.H.E.I.L.D corridor with a buzzing head and a tender bottom.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2, enjoy :)

Words became black smudges on the off white of Steve Rogers' Sunday newspaper, the blonde man's mind wondering down paths he was not quite accustomed to. A sharp sensation still made itself known in Steve's lower back region where he was sure Tony had left a big, red hand print. S.H.E.I.L.D headquarters was rather quiet during the mid-afternoon and the serum-super-hero wished to have a moment of rest before making his leave for an evening training session. It was 4:25pm and there was no one in the world that could destroy Steve's relaxation more perfectly than Anthony Edward Stark. The villainous philanthropist snuck behind his captain with every ounce of grace he could muster, leaning into the blonde's ear with lips shaping into a 'C' just as they had done earlier to Steve's dismay.

"Stark." Steve spoke firmly. Tony shot up in utter shock, clutching his reactor and clamping his eyes closed.

"Holy Shit, you scared the shit out of me… Shit." Steve attempted and failed to conceal a slight smirk of satisfaction.

"Weren't you the one trying to scare me? Serum, remember? I could hear you coming for minutes now."

Tony pouted sarcastically then grinned and fluttered his eyelids, "You listen out for _me?" _

Steve spluttered on the tea he had just sipped from a USA patterned mug, "Wha- what? N-no. Well, you're not exactly the most graceful person, is all I meant to say."

"Sure, sure…" Tony murmured in mock-seductiveness before sauntering away, swaying his hips slightly as if he were a woman. Steve found himself admiring the display as he failed to avert his eyes from the flirtatious man before him.

"Oh and Steve?" Tony called over his shoulder, "Looking's free… Touching's gunna cost you."

Not knowing how to reply, Steve fought off a blush and gave way to a nervous cough, returning to the hieroglyphics that seemed to distort themselves further on his newspaper. Three minutes and five rereads of the same sentence later, Steve gave up on his news, replacing it with a stub of charcoal and an A4 sketchbook. After drawing a good set of shaded stars, the captain's mind resumed its derailed train of thought, allowing his hand to wonder freely across a fresh page.

_"Oh and Steve?" Tony called over his shoulder, "Looking's free… Touching's gunna cost you."_

_Steve raised his eyebrow at the man of iron, a sexy smirk on his full, pink lips, "How much, Stark?"_

_Tony spun around, a perfect 'O' of surprise forming on his face, "Cap?"_

_"How much?" Steve bit his lip, eyeing the gorgeous man before him, "You said it was going to cost me."_

_The man of iron huffed a short chuckle of disbelief, before taking a step forward and lifting his dark green t-shirt over his head. "How much do you think I'm worth?"_

_Tony's body was beautiful, olive skin stretched over wiry muscle. A bright blue light illuminated the scars around it, displaying them in all their perfect imperfection. Tony hooked his thumbs confidently through two belt loops, dragging his blue designer jeans down, exposing a teasingly little amount of skin._

"Um, Steve?" It was Natasha who spoke, tearing away the captain's fantasy and nailing his feet to Earth.

"Ye-yeah, what?" Steve jumped, looking up at the redhead's face only to see her eyes trained to his sketchbook. Following her gaze, Steve froze. There, drawn into the fibres of the captain's paper was a rather erotic (and exceptionally detailed) drawing of Tony Stark, his extremely distinctive arc reactor and familiar face twisted in a sexy, smirky smile, raising an almost purple colour to flood the cheeks of its artist.

"Nice drawing." Steve was shocked about her casualness as she walked away with a knowing smile teasing her lips, "Really captured his eyes."

* * *

Thanks for reading :) Why not leave a review?

Stay tuned for part 3!


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah, this took me like a year to update. My bad :P

It was yet another day at SHIELD headquarters filled with painstaking training sessions and ceaseless meetings. Everyone was clearly tired as they flopped into the retirement room. Everyone except Tony Stark. Tony was bored, and when Tony was bored, poor innocent Steve became prey. With an extended sigh the man of iron languidly stumbled to a bright green couch to the back of the room, falling onto it's cushioned surface. This would have been fine, only the one-seated couch was already occupied. Steve huffed at Tony's weight as he rolled his eyes, too tired to move the other man off his lap. Dr Banner let out a slightly amused sound, looking onto the odd display before him. Clint averted his attention at hearing Banner chuckle, his eyes widening slightly as he took in the sight of Tony collapsed over his Captain, a perfectly empty couch standing only a few feet away.

"Um, is this a thing now, or..?" Clint asked, bemused.

Both Steve and Tony answered simultaneously, a mix of 'yes' and 'no' filling the small room. Natasha rolled her eyes, not bothering to comment on the situation. Tony pouted slightly when nothing followed this, the avengers returning to their time of relaxation, Steve seeming to have fallen asleep bellow him. An evil grin pulled at the engineer's face as he began to wiggle on Steve's lap, the latter suddenly awaking.

"What the heck?" Cried Steve, suddenly attempting to push Tony away.

Tony only found this encouraging as he fought to remain in his spot, hooking his legs around the man. Banner huffed his disapproval, suddenly leaving the room due to the commotion, several others following in turn. Clint appeared slightly amused as Steve's discomfort with sparing the smaller man on his lap became apparent, his face paling as he desperately attempted to push the other man off.

"Come on A' _Cap_ella, I thought you were a super soldier." Tony chuckled with delight of finally having full attention.

"I seem to have missed the training session on dealing with children, Stark." The Captain spoke firmly, a hint of threat in his voice.

Steve suddenly clasped Tony's hips and gave him a rough push. If it weren't for Tony's legs which were wrapped tightly around the other man, the man of iron would have been thrown to the other side of the room. Tony gasped at such a strong response and began to change his tactics, griping Steve's hips as well.

"Oh, _Steve!" _The Captain froze at this, comprehending what it was the brunette was doing, "Oh, _Fuck- _Steve! Yes! _Right there!"_

"No, Stark! _Shut the-heck-up_!" Tony threw his head back in mock pleasure letting loose a loud moan. Clint could be heard laughing hysterically in the background.  
"_Fuck! _Oh, Captain America! You're sooo fucking _big!" _Clint began roaring at this, watching as Steve's face practically pulsed with deep red.

"I'm almost there Captain, Don't fucking _stop! Ahh!" _ Steve had had more than enough as he detached the withering man from his body and flung him aside, storming away from a howling Clint and a giddy Tony.

Completely mortified by the situation, Steve stormed into the men's restroom, splashing water into his reddened face. It was then that he allowed himself to think about what had just happened. Staring into his reflection Steve became lost in thought.

_"Oh, _Steve!"_ The Captain froze at this, comprehending what it was the brunette was doing, "Oh, Fuck- Steve! Yes! Right _there!"

_Clint suddenly stood and left with an amused chuckle, closing the door behind him, Tony continuing his onslaught. _

_"_Fuck_! Oh, Captain America! You're sooo fucking-" Tony was suddenly cut off with a look of surprise plain on his face as Steve gripped the man's hips and pulling him forward sharply, allowing the other to receive a solid feeling for exactly what Steve had under his pants._

_"Big. I know, Stark. I know."_

'Fantastic.' Steve thought as he stood, knuckles whitening as his hands clutched the sink. 'Now I'm hard.'

The Hero scrambled clumsily into the nearest toilet cubicle, fastening the lock with a snap. Sitting atop the toilet lid, Steve unbuttoned his pale trousers and began to touch his broad chest under his white and blue striped shirt. A small gasp escaped his full pink lips as he fastened a hand over his mouth, the other gripping his full erection. Baby-blue eyes rolled into the back of his head as he arched his back unconsciously, visualising the bright green couch in the lounge room with a naked Tony curled seductively on top. Sweat began to bead on the blonde forehead as he increased his strokes, biting harshly into his hand to stop himself from making a sound. In his mind, Tony was lying across the couch, his body completely relaxed into the green fabric, his hand slowly caressing his long prick. Steve's breath hitched at this and he clamped his eyes tighter, developing the beautiful image further. 'I'm all yours' the imaginary Tony said with a wink before lowering his already husky voice, 'Captain America, why don't you be my hero?' Steve would have laughed at the cheesiness of his hero kink if it weren't for his heavy fist pumping at his cock and him loving the fantasy so very much. The Captain was unable to stop himself whispering Tony's name as he came in a toilet cubicle at SHEILD headquarters. More than a little ashamed of his teenage-like actions, Steve began to accept that he definitely had a thing for Tony Stark.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter :) Reviews are lovely!


End file.
